Truth or Dare: Basketball Series
by Hacker in RLife
Summary: Capturing some of the KNB was fun to play Truth or Dare, but the fun hasn't started yet. Send Truths and Dares, and let the games begin. Side Note: You may also ask and dare the host! Just saying. If you have an account please send it to my PM, to those who don't have can put it in the reviews. Ratings may change according to the Truths or Dares.
1. Chapter 1

**- Decided to make a Truth or Dare now, I'm bored and I want to torture someone already. Here are the characters that will be used - **

Kuroko

Kagami

Akashi

Murasakibara

Midorima

Aomine

Kise

And many more to be tor- truth-ed and dared... List of my favorite pairings!

All x Kagami

KagaKuro

AoKise

MuraAka

MidoTaka

KiyoHyuu

MitoKoga

NijiHai

MiyaHaya

And many more that I forgot... Now let's meet them, I want to glomp Kagai already

* * *

Virus was reading a book Error recommended to him, the room was silent and Virus was happy the Hacker was nowhere to be seen. Seriously, that girl was annoying as she was already.

As Virus turned to the next page, something dropped out of nowhere. Seven people on the ground, Virus face-palmed and guessed that it was Hacker's doing.

"Ugh" one of them groaned, he stood up and groaned again in pain. Virus pitied the guys under the massive tall giant that was squishing the daylights out of them.

"Atsushi, get off us this instant!" Akashi said. The giant obliged and removed himself on the top, the others breathe in relief and one by one all of them were standing.

"Where are we?" Kagami asked, he looked around the room and finally noticed Virus "Who are you?"

Virus closed his book and said "The name's Virus, and I am guessing that you all are asking yourselves on why you are all here?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind to answer the question" Kuroko said as Nigou was hanging on his head, Kagami moved away from him a little; scared that Nigou might bite him.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. I am not responsible for your appearance here, although I do know the person who did it" Virus said.

"May we talk to them?"

"Of course, please wait, I will go and get them"

Virus left the room, and the others were left to wait. Minutes later, Virus came back with Hacker trailing behind. Hacker was wearing a huge grin which Midorima found it annoying.

"Heya!" Hacker greeted "Whoa, your hairs are colorful. No wonder they call you the Miracle Rainbow" Hacker snickered, a vein appeared on Akashi's forehead.

"Why are we here? What are your intentions?" Akashi asked. Hacker''s grin turned into a smirk.

"Well, I was bored and decided to send you guys here to play Truth or Dare!"

"And what if we don't accept?"

"Hm... Then I have no choice but to do the things that I always wanted to do to you guys. You see, I have superpowers. I can do everything I want, but I'll be using that for later. For know, I'll be using your weaknesses"

"Weaknesses? I have no such thing"

"Oh yeah, then what would you do if I said that I know? I know that you hate non-obedient dogs, I could put you there in a heartbeat if I could. I already know Kagami's fear of dogs. Aomine don't like bees, Kise hates tapeworms, Midorima despises cats, and Murasakibara hates crows"

"You are forgetting one thing"

"I already know Kuroko's too, Nigou!"

Kuroko felt his head getting light, he patted his head and Nigou was gone. Nigou appeared on Hacker's arms, surprisingly calm. The seven of them glared and Hacker took this as a yes to play.

"The Truth or Dare game will be played by tomorrow, meaning; when we get at least three dares and three truths from the readers. For now, feel free to do whatever you guys want to do. I'll be in the kitchen. I'm Hacker by the way"

"Can I come too? I'm hungry" Murasakibara asked, Hacker nodded and the two of them went to the kitchen.

"RL, don't you dare eat one sweets or I'll kill you" Virus warned as he chased Hacker and Murasakibara. A sign was dropped into the floor, and the ones that was left read it.

**PLEASE SEND TRUTH AND DARES IN REVIEWS OR IN PMs, FOR NOW THANK YOU FOR READING AND I DO NOT OWN KNB **


	2. Chapter 2

**- Thank you guys for the wonderful Truths and Dares, than you so much! Now on with the story~ -**

**: RL does not own KNB : **

* * *

The GoM woke up early, fearing that Hacker might do something to them in their sleep. They're right, Hacker is in Kagami's room right now. She held a camera in her hand and pictured him, the pose she pictured was golden. Kagami's hair was messy and he was hugging the pillow in such cute way.

"I am so gonna keep this in my treasure box" Hacker said to herself, she quietly left the room and went to fetch Virus.

Knowing Virus, he's a heavy sleeper. Try to put a dynamite under his bed, and he still won't wake up. Hacker opened the door like she owned the place, wait; it is her building. Back to the story, Hacker pulled off the blanket and saw Virus in a laughable position to her.

Virus was hugging a Error pillow as he looked like he was kissing it. Hacker giggled and took a picture, and Virus woke up.

"RL!"

"Looks like Hacker-san did something" Kuroko said.

Hacker came out from one of the doors as Virus jumped on her, Hacker laughed and tried to get the camera away from Virus' hand.

"RL, give me that camera!" Virus shouted, Hacker only laughed harder and pushed Virus away.

"No way, I am so going to show this to Error. I am sure he would appreciate it!" Hacker said, she threw it at the window and Virus could only clench his fist "Okay then! Let's start the Truth or Dare, where's the cameraman?"

"I'm here" the cameraman (hint: Former narrator) entered the room along with the other staff "Starting in three... two... one"

Hacker grabbed the microphone that a maid handed to her "Welcome to Truth or Dare: Basketball Series! Are you ready!"

"NO!" the GoM yelled.

Aomine was looking for someone so he asked "Where's that Bakagami?"

"He doesn't have any Truths or Dares so I let him sleep" Hacker answered "I took a picture of him hugging a pillow with a cute messy hair"

"_Creep" _everyone except Kuroko and Virus thought. Hacker opened her hand revealing a long piece of paper, she smiled evilly at the guys.

"Right, this is from **Orangetabby101**"

**For Kuroko:Truth- How would you feel if all the stores on earth stopped selling milkshakes and all the ingredients to make one?**  
**Dare: I dare you to wear nothing but your own boxers for one entire game of Truth or Dare! (You have to. I'll be watching from the shadows lol)**

"So, what's your answer?" Hacker asked. She jumped from her spot when she saw a dark aura that turns into a liquid coming from Kuroko "That must be your answer then, on to the dare!" Hacker snapped her fingers and two maids appeared.

Before Kuroko could even protest, the maids pulled off every clothing that Kuroko wears except for his boxers. It's just a simple teal-colored boxers, nothing more. The GoM tried to stop their drooling, while Hacker was picturing his body. Virus could only sigh and be creeped out by the person from the shadows.

"On to the next one!" Hacker cheered.

**Akashi: Truth- Is it true that your other eye became golden because you became epic at basketball?**  
**Dare: Give Kise a huge hug! (He's there right?) **

"So, what is your answer Akashi?" Hacker asked, as she clicked the record button on her recorder.

"Maybe it's when I played one-on-one with Atsushi or maybe the change in colour occured in Junior High school when the initial conflict between the Generation of Miracles occurs, something like that" Akashi answered.

"Akashi, your dare is to give Kise a huge hug" Hacker said. Kise trembled and Akashi glared at Hacker "What? I am not the one giving dares here"

Kise trembled more when Akashi gave him the hug he was dared to, Kise could feel the hot glare the Akashi was making. Was he going to burn a hole in Kise's shirt or something!?

"Not much of a AkaKise pairing but I think Wires is going to enjoy this" Hacker said as she took a picture of the two. When did she retrieve the camera she threw?

Kuroko sneezed and Virus automatically gave him his jacket "RL, the next one"

**Murasakibara: Truth- Do you enjoy looking down on other people?**  
**Dare: Don't eat any candy and share all the candy you have with everyone else!**

"Yey, its the giant two meter titan's turn!" Hacker jumped and hugged Murasakibara's waist. She was about five feet and two inches.

"Eto, I do enjoy looking down on people. It does not make my head hurts when I look up" Murasakibara casually answered.

Hacker let go of him and said "The Dare said that you can't eat any candy and you have to share all of your candy to everyone else"

"Eh, isn't that unfair?"

"Sorry, but a dare is a dare. Don't worry, Akashi will give you the candy I told you about yesterday"

"Really?" Murasakibara turned to Akashi with hopeful eyes. Akashi looked at him with confusion and he saw Hacker just signalling him to nod.

Akashi did nod and Murasakibara hugged Akashi. He grabbed both Akashi's cheeks with both hands and kissed him fully on the lips, Akashi blushed and stared at him with wide eyes.

The rest of the guys' jaws were open and flies were beginning to enter. Virus rolled his eyes, Kuroko was long asleep, and Hacker used her video camera "This is what I call a sweet moment!"

Murasakibara finished kissing Akashi and smiled innocently at him "Hack-chin is right, it does taste sweeter"

"Y-You!" Akashi pointed a finger at Hacker, his face was beeping red. Hacker lifted her hands up in the air and grinned.

"At least your first kiss went to someone you trust" Hacker said. Akashi blushed redder and threw a scissor at her, Hacker dodged it and went on reading.

**Midorima: Truth- Are you really a tsundere?**  
**Dare: Take off your glasses for the entire game(for that chapter)**

"I am not a Tsundere!" Midorima declined. Hacker's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi. Really?. Okay, I'll tell him" Hacker turned off her phone and turned to Midorima "Takao called, he said that denial is the common thing Tsuderes would do"

"Wait, how did you get his number?"

"We met when I accidentally threw a baseball to hard and it hit him in the head. But let's not pay attention to that" Hacker grabbed Midorima's glasses and took it off "You actually look good even without the glasses"

Hacker took a picture and sent it to a certain someone and grabbed the paper.

**Kise: Truth- Would you marry Kuroko?**  
**Dare: Go the entire game (that chapter) without adding 'chi' to everyone's name.**

"Of course, I do! But Kurokoc- I mean Kuroko would decline every time I ask" Kise whined.

"_No wonder everyone is annoyed by him_" Hacker thought "I want to ask you something Kise. Is it true that you have two older sisters?"

"Yep. Ryouka-nee is about twenty-one, and Ryouna-nee is about eighteen"

"Is it also true that they would often dress you up with dresses when you were young?"

"How did you know that!?"

"Virus read the next one!"

**Aomine: Truth- Have you ever beat yourself? **  
**Dare: Don't curse for the entire chapter. **

"What shitty question is this?" Aomine asked, he raised his feet and laid it at top of the glass desk.

"Your dare says that you have to not curse for the entire game" Virus said, Aomine 'tsk' and closed his eyes.

"Have could I even beat myself, and where did he get that idea?"

"Does _'the only one who can beat me is me' _ring a bell?"

"No"

Virus rolled his eyes and gave the paper back to Hacker, who at the moment was being glomp by Kise. Hacker moved a little and accidentally stepped on Midorima's glasses "Oops"

"What was that?" Midorima asked.

"Nothing..." Hacker and Kise answered. Hacker gazed at Virus and Virus took this as a sign for help, he left the room and Hacker finally breathed "And that's all from **Orangetabby101**"

"AND THAT'S FOR TRUTH OR DARE: BASKETBALL SERIES! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT~"

"...Does anyone know where my glasses are?"

* * *

**- Finish, sorry if it's boring. I have zero sense of humor, I think I have inherited it from my Mother or Father -**

**: Maybe you are just lame at jokes :**

**- *Smirks* Oh don't worry Virus. Anyways, please send more Truths and Dares! -**

**: Edited: 5/28/2014, someone made it clear to me that all those who have accounts must sent requests in PMs, but to those who doesn't have accounts can write it in the reviews. To those who have an account but still write in the reviews will be ignored :**

**- Sorry! -**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Righto, here's another chapter. Sorry if I haven't been updating, blackout and no connection. Also, school year is coming -**

**: RL does not own KNB :**

* * *

The cameraman finished cleaning his camera, the staff behind him were checking on the set. Hacker, being impatient as always, grabbed the microphone of one of the guys testing it.

"WELCOME BACK TO TRUTH OR DARE: BASKETBALL SERIES!" Hacker yelled, the staff panicked because they weren't expecting this. They hurriedly turned on every equipment and began rolling "Today's game will be long because we have a lot of dares and truths today!"

GoM and Kagami groaned, after what happened at the first episode? They will likely to die before they do anything, too bad that Hacker is blackmailing them.

Virus came back with yesterday with Midorima's new glasses, he didn't question on what happened when he was gone. He simply put the glasses on to Midorima and left without a word.

"We have a new participant today, and it's no other than my crazy hawk friend... Kazunari Takao!" Hacker moved out of the side before revealing Takao behind her.

"Ta-Takao!?" Midorima exclaimed, Takao smiled and waved at Midorima.

"Yo, Shin-chan! GoM and Kagami" Takao laughed "You guys were great yesterday, I can't believe you did all of that, and stop denying your tsundereness Shin-chan"

"What do you mean by '_were great yesterday_'?" Kuroko asked as Takao grinned.

"Hacker here sent me the first episode, it was hilarious. Mom, Dad, and lil sis were about to die from laughter" Takao said "After watching, Hacker sent me a text that Error is going to pick me up to escort me here"

Hearing the name Error, Virus head poked out of the coach "Did you say Error?"

"Yep"

"Where is he?"

"I saw him at the park, feeding some fishes"

"...See you guys" Virus ran out of the building and the others were left with a big question mark over their head.

Hacker broke the silent atmosphere "That was...random" Takao nodded, Hacker shrugged and pulled out a paper with words on them "On with the dares and truths then. This comes from **Kumiko1305**"

**I am quite lucky to see your updated version in the chapter 2 :D**

"Yes, yes you are"

**here is mine ^^**  
**Uhh...**  
**Dare to Kise: I dare you to give Kagami a**  
**punch on the stomach then have a quick**  
**peck on his forehead ;)**  
**Truth to Akashi: Do you ever seduce**  
**Murasakibara? :D**

**And love your writing and story 3 **

"I always wonder how Kise would punch" Hacker said to herself, she turned to Kise and pointed a finger at him "Kise, your dare is to punch Kagami on a stomach and a quick peck on his forehead"

"Is she a sadist or what?" Kagami commented, and suddenly a basketball fell from the sky and landed on his head hard "Ouch!" Kagami looked up and saw a person laughing with red eyes.

"Eh!? But I don't want to!" Kise whined, Hacker gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, you don't want to hurt Kagami?" Takao said, Kise shook his head.

"No, my hands are delicate. I don't want them to be bruise or something!"

Hacker and Takao thought "_Or not_" A second later, Kagami was being held by Hacke and Takao by the arms and Kise cracked his knuckles.

Kagami squeezed his eyes together and braced himself for the upcoming pain that Kise was going to give him.

"I am sorry, Kagamicchi!" Kise punched Kagami in the stomach with all his might, blood almost coming out of Kagami's mouth. After punching, Kise kissed Kagami's head.

Hacker and Takao let go of Kagami and Kagami sprawled out of the floor as his soul came out of his mouth. Hacker snapped her fingers and the butlers (With nets and explorer hats) went chasing the wandering and surprisingly fast soul.

"It might take an hour before catching it" Takao said. The others watched in amusement as the butlers failed for the third time in five seconds.

"Akashi, please answer the question" Hacker said. Akashi threw scissors at her out of anger, almost hitting her by the forehead "Someone's not in a good mood today"

"That is for yesterday" Akashi said in anger "You did nothing but made me do things that would make myself look like a nitwit"

"Okay, I admit that the dares and truths you receive are embarrassing. But there was one thing that was good" Hacker said, Akashi raised an eyebrow and Hacker moved closer to him "Murasakibara kissed you~ So answer the question or I'll send the picture of you two kissing all over the internet"

And Akashi turned into a strawberry but he remembered the question "No, I do not se-seduce him"

"There, is it so hard to answer a simple question? Takao, read the next one"

"Thank you **Kumiko1305**, next one is from **Shiyagi**"

**Truth for Aomine: How would you react in situation when Momoi confess to you? **  
**Truth for Kise (i want to ask about that soo badly, is it the problem for two truths? ;-;) : **  
**How do you imagine your future wife? **  
**Dare for Kagami: Lick Aomine's ear. **  
**I'm so baaad XD If there are grammar mistakes, please correct them. And thank you for funny chapter, I'm looking forward to another one! :3 **

"Thank you Shiyagi-san, and no it is not a problem for two truths" Hacker stated "Aomine, to the truth! _Even though Momoi won't do that in a hundred years" _(No offense AoMomoi lovers)

"Why would she confess to a _ganguro _like you?" Kagami said, Kuroko shot Kagami a glare and that shut him up.

"What about you, I'll bet a hundred bucks that no one will confess to you. Not with a stupid dumbass face like your's!"

"Actually, Aomine. Kagami is very popular with college girls that calls him cute" Hacker cut in. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"And how would you know?" Midorima asked as he covered the basket full of petals with a clothing.

"Alex told me, after I pushed her from kissing me. Let's talk about that later, Aomine your answer?"

"I wouldn't react, Satsuki will never do that. It's pretty obvious that Satsuki will end up confessing to Tetsu" Aomine explained, Hacker and Takao nodded in agreement.

"Kise, how do you imagine your future wife?" Takao read as Kise blushed a little.

"Um... she could be anyone, but what kind of girl that I really want for a wife is that she won't tie me down" Kise blushing-ly answered.

"Translation: A boy with tanned skin and blue hair and **will **tie him down whenever they're *cough*" Hacker whispered to Takao, the two laughed and went on.

"Kagami, will you do the honor of licking Aomine's ear?" Hacker said as she pulled Aomine's ear "Or will you do the honor of being in a cage with a hundred of untamed dogs that will bite you in a second?"

Kagami didn't need to be told twice, he gave Aomine's ear a lick before grabbing the glass of water the maid handed to him.

"That was interesting" Hacker said as she looked at the camera as she scanned the KiKaga and AoKaga pictures "That's **Shiyagi**'s dares and truths, moving to **goru**'s"

**Kuroko! I dare you to seduce Kagami! **

Hacker's eyes brighten and she hurriedly went to get the video camera while Takao was trying his hardest not to laugh. Kuroko nodded and Kagami was starting to blush.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, this will be fast" Kuroko reassured him, and Hacker started to record the scene.

Kuroko placed his hands on Kagami's thighs, the sudden contact made Kagami blush. Kuroko stared deeply into Kagami's eyes, the room's temperature was starting to heat up. Kuroko smiled seductively at Kagam and Kagami's face was so red that it would put his hair to shame.

"_Kagami-kun is so cute" _Kuroko thought "_I should stop teasing him, I'm going to die because of his cuteness_"

Kuroko's hand were placed on both of Kagami's cheeks before Kuroko kissed Kagami's nose, Hacker squealed as Takao took a picture and sent it to his senpais.

"Kagami-kun is cute" Kuroko said, Kagami blushed more and grabbed Kuroko's head.

"You-! Always saying embarrassing stuff" Kagami mumbled.

"That was cute, let's go with the last one for today. It's from **dottie**"

**Kuroko! I dare you to seduce Kagami in a neko maid outfit! :3**  
**Akashi, I order you -ehem- dare you to go to hell and over power Satan...**  
**Kagami, I dare you to go on a date with Kuroko! **

"Kuroko already seduced Kagami, and with the KagaKuro at the beginning and at the end" Hacker tried to think of something as Takao reread the paper.

"I know, how about Kagami and Kuroko go on a date while Kuroko is wearing a neko maid costume!" Takao suggested, Hacker stared at Takao before a smile broke into her face.

"That is pure genius! Ami, Sundae, one maid outfit, cat ears, oh and the skirt must have a cat tail attached to it"

Ami and Sundae bowed before disappearing as a puff of smoke exploded, after the smoke cleared up. Ami and Sundae were still standing on the same spot, but they were covered in ashes. On their hands was a clean and neat neko maid outfit.

Ami and Sundae pushed Kuroko into the changing room, Kagami on the other hand was sweating bullets. Minutes later, Kuroko came out wearing the outfit. Kagami was having a major nosebleed and Kuroko shifted uncomfortably, Hacker snickered and pushed Kuroko and Kagami out of the building.

"You guys better be back by... three, or I'll be sending your pictures all over the net!" Hacker told them.

"This is the last one, Akashi" Akashi turned to Takao "Your dare is to go to hell and over power Satan"

"Wait what-?" the staff kicked Akashi into a hole to hell. About fifteen seconds, Satan came out of the hole and went running away.

"Aka-chin is cool~" Murasakibara complimented, he reached into the hole and lifted Akashi from it "Aka-chin, Aka-chin"

Takao placed the forgotten microphone in front of his mouth "THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE WONDERFUL DARES AND TRUTHS, THE OTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED NEXT TIME"

"AND PLEASE SEND TRUTHS AND DARES FOR THE OTHER CHARACTERS OF KNB!" Hacker shouted.

"It's a wrap!" the cameraman shouted.

* * *

**- If you're wondering about the KagaKuro date, Kuroko ended up being carried by Kagami in bridal style because a mob of people were chasing Kuroko. The two are now in Kagami's apartment and... I'll let you use your imagination for the rest - **


End file.
